gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Azura (map)
Azura is a symmetrical map that was released in the first DLC pack for Gears of War 3 as part of the Horde Command Pack. The map is based around the campaign's fifth act. Players leave their original spawn points and head towards the middle of the map faced with a courtyard consisting of two raised areas which overlook a fountain. Matches in the map can often be slow at first due to players picking out the base locations but once started can be fast and aggressive due to the amount of cover on the outside of the courtyard. This map is not suitable for beginners as players are constantly watching their backs as flanking enemies is a common occurrence throughout a match. Multiplayer Teams will often split into two and circulate the map to push for the flanking of enemies but often most firefights are meant in the middle through rifle battles or the side routes with close quarters action. Most times will push for the balcony as the two heaviest weapons are located here but are left very open to losing their heads due to lack of cover and the conveniently located Longshots. But a player will have to take the risk of losing the shotgun or the rifle when opting for the Longshot, as often both weapons are a necessity as the battles are short and fast and change within moments of eliminating a player. If the balcony area is held, it can often be an advantage due to their only being two entrances and exits with plenty of cover around the arches but not much leading up the ramps. Grenades in this map can be very useful but leave yourself at risk of being blasted away by the enemy due to their not being much cover. Horde The most effective command post will be at the balcony (Command Post 1) due to its location and the horde will funnel up either side of the ramps, meaning a good well-balanced team of one being on the main turret and two being down either side of the ramps will carve up the enemy. But as any good Gear would know that with very few entrances means very few exits and will often leave you scrambling for escape if you are not prepared for an attack by a Berserker or Lambent Berserker. Command Post 1 *Location: In the center, go up the steps. *Barriers (Long/Short): 6 / 0 *Decoys: 1 *Turrets: 2 *Sentries: 1 *Command Centers: 1 Command Post 2 *Location: In the middle at the back next to the Digger/Boomshot spawn. Between the two Longshot spawns. *Barriers (Long/Short): 4 / 0 *Decoys: 2 *Turrets: 2 *Sentries: 2 *Command Centers: 1 Command Post 3 *Location: On the right side of the map by the Aqueduct spawn. *Barriers (Long/Short): 5 / 0 *Decoys: 1 *Turrets: 2 *Sentries: 2 *Command Centers: 1 Command Post 4 *Location: On the far left of the map at the waterwheel spawn. *Barriers (Long/Short): 5 / 0 *Decoys: 2 *Turrets: 2 *Sentries: 2 *Command Centers: 1 Weapons Weapons that are found in this map when playing multiplayer consisting of two rounds, one being two Longshots, two Gorgon Pistols, an Incendiary Grenade and a Mulcher and the other being two Longshots, a Boomshot, a Gorgon Pistol, Bolo Grenade and a Hammer of Dawn. The Hammer of Dawn will almost become useless if the opposing team stays undercover and use the Longshots to scope out any enemies looking carelessly. However, many players become overconfident when under ceilings since many of the ceilings are glass and the Hammer will shoot right through them. Category:Downloadable Content Category:Multiplayer Maps